Darugis
Darugis is the main antagonist of the fan game Pokémon Dark Rising and its sequel Pokémon Dark Rising 2. Despite this, he is entirely unseen in the first game and only physically appears late in the second game. He is the satanic counterpart to the Pokemon God Arceus, who gains power from negativity and has a corrupting influence on the world which helps him gain more negativity. He can also possess people when he wants to actually battle prior to gaining a physical form. Biography Origins Darugis was one of Arceus' followers who helped him create the world, and his job was to create harmony among Pokemon. He was the most powerful of Arceus' followers and the second in command to the Pokemon God. He eventually became jealous of Arceus' godliness and desired to become greater than him. He challenged Arceus to a battle, but was defeated and sealed inside Pandora's Box, where he desired for revenge against Arceus. When Arceus created the first humans, Darugis tempted them into releasing him from his prison, causing negativity to spread through the Earth. He was stopped from enacting his vengeance by a young trainer named Jean Blake, and was sealed inside Pandora's Box again, but he trapped Jean Blake in a dark void to stop him from ruining his plans ever again. Present Day Darugis returned due to the fact that he can only be sealed away by a sacrifice, but Jean Blake was too cowardly to give up his own life. He then formed an organization of Dark Thugs to assist him. Darugis made a deal with a man named V, in which V could get powers from Darugis and be able to torture his enemies' souls forever, at the cost of Darugis getting V's soul. Darugis sends these Thugs after the hero many times throughout the first game. He also murdered Sydney's parents through Kayo. Throughout the game, the player battles many trainers who have been corrupted by Darugis' influence, both minor trainers and powerful trainers including Eon, Brock, Amaris, Misty, or at one time, the protagonist's friend Pete. However, during the battle with Amaris, Darugis directly refers to himself, implying he directly possessed her body. In Waters Cavern, Darugis has "infected" the Tynamo living there, causing parts of their bodies to turn red. It's unknown what effect this had, but it seems to go away if a Tynamo is evolved. When V is defeated at the Mystic Cave, Darugis returns his end to the deal and takes his soul, killing him. After this, V's son Kaiden and daughter Sakura believe that the protagonist killed him, causing them to desire revenge on them. Eventually, Darugis brings V back from the dead in a new body, and turns Kaiden and Sakura into immobile statues, although they had been reverted at some point between the first and second games. After Blitz, the final Gym Leader, is defeated, Darugis possesses all the Gym Leaders and uses their power in further attempts to stop the protagonist. At the end of the game, the protagonist battles against the CORE Region champion Adrian, a man who willingly joined Darugis. However, when Adrian is defeated, Darugis reveals that he has already absorbed all the power he needs from the CORE Region, and he's moving to the Omni Region for more negativity to draw power from. Additionally, it is implied Darugis killed Adrian. Omni Region Darugis gave power to Giovanni and had him start a new organization to work for him, called Omega Utopia. Omega Utopia was made with the members of Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma (some members are being controlled by Giovanni and/or Darugis), and their goal is to eradicate all Pokemon. They are first seen in Tabula Rasa, where they try to kill all the young Pokemon there. Darugis enacts a plan to remove the Fairy type from any Pokemon that have it due to it being his only weakness. He has Omega Utopia perform experiments on Fairy type Pokemon, including Xerneas, causing the complete loss of the Fairy type. After Giovanni is defeated, he declares for Darugis to kill him, which he does. After this, he forms a new organization to assist him, a cult of brainwashed children that worship him lead by one of Darugis' servants, an insane man named Mason. He also forced a girl named Ziyah to work for him under the threat of destroying her hometown Harmony Town, which he destroyed anyway because she failed to defeat the protagonist Physical Form Darugis' first physical appearance comes in the Sealed Chamber, where he has made himself a human body to occupy in the physical world. He then battles the protagonist using 25% of his power to manifest a Pokemon form. Darugis' 25% form was defeated, but because Arceus' most powerful attack Judgement wasn't used in the battle, he wasn't hurt. Darugis states that in his 100% form, he could destroy the world in 6 seconds, and then gives the protagonist 6 days to prepare for the final battle. The protagonist was filled with despair out of barely defeating Darugis at less than half his power. Darugis cursed the waters leading to Hyetal City, turning it into Dark Water that will harm Pokemon, but not humans. When the protagonist reaches the Tower of Demise, Darugis attempts to sink the city under the ocean. He caused the higher floors of the tower to become flooded and gave his cult with the ability to breathe underwater with a power than even Arceus has trouble understanding. At the top of the tower, it's revealed that Darugis returned to Hell to focus all the negativity he has gained into a final attack that will destroy the world instantly. Final battle After the protagonist defeats the 4 Majestics (one of whom claims that Darugis would let him live if he defeated the hero), he/she confronts Darugis in a strange room (possibly Hell). Darugis declares that the end of all humans and Pokemon is now, but the hero fights back, starting the last battle, where he manifests his full power and possibly true form. He is defeated at the end, and then Arceus uses the hero's life force to seal Darugis away, this time for good. However, Arceus turned out to actually be an even worse evil..... Appearance Darugis' human form looks like Hugh from Black 2 and White 2, but with red hair and red clothes. His 25% power Pokemon form looks like Darkrai, but with thin, gray arms with sharp clawed hands and Lugia's wings. His full power Pokemon form (which may be his true form) Is a red-colored bipedal creature with a face like Darkrai's, legs like a Blaziken's, wings in the shape of Lugia's and a gray tail that looks similar to the end of Rayquaza's tail Trivia *Darugis' name is possibly based on Darkrai and Lugia, two Pokemon that his sprites are based on. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Satan Category:Deities Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Mongers Category:Cataclysm Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Genderless Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dark Messiah Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Imprisoned Category:Necromancers Category:Traitor Category:Unseen